Somebody's always good in bed and somebody's terrible
by curlz0608
Summary: Hey so here's what I think should have happen in the woods in 3x18 Please review and no hate!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is just a little fanfic basically off of the episode 3x18. I wondered what it be like if they continued the conversation when Damon said _Act interested. She's lonely, desperate._ I miss stelena so much so I need to remember the good old days.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate." Damon spoke. "Clearly she slept with you" Caroline said so mockingly and Elena couldn't hide her grin. Damon took this as a challenge and continued "didn't stop you" while he smirked. Caroline regretted those days so bad. "You used her as a chew toy don't you forget!" Elena spoke up finally. Stefan and Matt were dying with laughter inside. The eldest vampire couldn't take it anymore and spoke "well at least I can make a girl's night worth remembering than baby bro over here" he said looking at Stefan. "Stefan is amazing in bed and from what Caroline tells me, you're terrible" Elena said while Stefan blushed. Matt then spoke up saying "Well these ladies are both amazing in bed." Caroline and Elena totally forgot he was there. "I can show you an amazing night Elena" Damon stepped way to close in her comfort zone so Stefan stood in front of Elena. "Back away brother!" Stefan said with a serious tone. Elena liked this side of Stefan a lot more now. "You know what; the two of you can go to hell!" Damon spoke and in a flash he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan took Elena home while he explained the scenarios by himself since Damon left. "Thank you for standing up for me today Elena." "Well it's true, you are amazing in bed" they both smirked at Elena's remark. Stefan couldn't hold it any longer and he kissed her and he was surprised that she kissed back. Soon enough they made it to Elena's bedroom and clothes were landing on the floor. Later that night, Elena's spoke "I love you Stefan and you are amazing in bed." He smiled while she was lying on his chest. "Thanks babe and I love you too." The next thing is they are drifting off to a good night's sleep they hadn't had in a while.

Tell me what you think and should I add some chapters. Review please.

Xoxo

Curlz0608


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so sorry guys I haven't been updating but I have been sick and dealing with school. So here's chapter 2 of my story and takes place in 3x19. Enjoy! By the way I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.

Elena woke up and realized last night hadn't been a dream. Her Italian sex god of a boyfriend had been next to her sleeping. Seeing that sight of him made her drool a bit. She kissed his shoulder and that action made him smile. He turned over and said "hi." "Hey" Elena spoke. "I really liked last night, a lot actually!" she smirked because it was true. "Me too" was all Stefan could reply. Suddenly Damon came in un-announced so Elena covered up immediately since all she had on was a grey lacy bra and boy shorts. "Do you ever knock?" Stefan said covering himself and Elena. Damon was clearly annoyed. "I only do sometimes." He smirked. "I figured out a little plan for the sire issue." Stefan and Elena were surprised to hear this. Damon continued, "Well since we know that Caroline and Abby were turned by me and we were turned by Katherine who was turned by Rose, we just need to figure out who sired Rose." "You forget that Rose is dead Damon" Elena said. "There is where we have baby Gilbert to our assistance and we should pick him up since Klaus knows where he is." "We?" Stefan said. "Yes me and Elena brother while you babysit Ric." "Wait why do I have to be on babysitting duty?" Stefan spoke. "Because brother, I knew Rose you didn't. And Elena has to come because Jeremy doesn't like me that much unless she wants to stay here with you in this bed, ergo." "No way in HELL am I letting you near Jeremy without me." Elena said making sure he understood. "We leave tonight. Be ready." Damon said walking out. "UGHHHHHHHH" Elena said going under the pillow. "Hey it will be alright, we will see each other the next day and we have right now" Stefan said while massaging her leg. Elena smirked and kissed him passionately before they both went under the covers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Elena and Damon were about to leave. Elena was downstairs with Ric talking while Damon was telling Stefan what to do to Ric if evil him didn't come out. Elena and Stefan had a passionate goodbye and Damon was annoyed and said "Okay, let's go." Stefan texted Elena 20 minutes later.

S: Miss you already ;)

E: You to babe. Be careful with Ric if he gets evil or whatever.

S: I will. Love it when you call me babe. Really a turn-on and sexy

E: I should do that more often I guess.

S: Definitely!

E: Haha. Well about to board, I love you

S: I love you. Stay safe please.

E: Always am ;)

S: btw: did you dilute vervain just in case?

E: Yes bye!

S: Bye

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena and Damon arrived in Denver in the morning. Elena texted Jeremy earlier asking where he had been and he said he was at the batting cages. They showed up and Jeremy was surprised Damon was there and knew this wouldn't be good. "What's the good of you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a dead ghost when I need you to?" Damon spoke. "I only connected with Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I haven't even met Rose." "Well Damon and she were close so I thought you can use him as a connection." "Fine but my friend is here and yes Damon I actually have some, so see you later." "Wait Jer, Damon its Kol!" "Ughhh" Damon screamed in pain. "Sorry mate, but were not friends." "I'll never get used to aluminum but hey at least it doesn't break." Kol said with a snarl. Quickly Damon stabbed Kol in the chest putting him in sleep mode. "Is he dead?" Jeremy asked. "No but it will give us some time."

Later, they all arrived at a motel. "Okay so what do we need, incents, pottery wheel?" Damon saying just to be hilarious. "No this is fine." "Do you have a picture with her?" "What a picture to Disneyland." "Okay tell me something about her then?" "Well, she did this thing with her tongue." "Something important Damon" Elena clearly annoyed. "I am going to get ice, don't touch him." Elena said. "Snap his neck, snap, snap." Damon say just to get on her nerves. As soon as Elena got out of the room she called Stefan. He picked up after the first ring of course. "Hello is this 1800-Hottie?" Elena said to cheer her up. "Why yes it is. How may I help you miss?" Stefan said playing along. "Save me from Denver please." "What did Damon do?" "Nothing it's just so boring here with him and he is being a first rate jackass." Elena said. "I am sorry babe but I would have come if we didn't have to deal with Alaric. "I know. I just hate being across the country from you." "It does suck." He had to say. "I was going to take a bath but we are at a motel and Damon here too." "A motel?" Stefan said insecurely. "Yes but nothing will happen. And when I get back and do take a bath you can join me in all of them." "Well thank you but I have to go." "Aww." "I know but I have to deal with Ric." "I know." "Okay. I love you and stay safe please." "I will. I am vervained." "Aren't you forgetting something?" He said because she knew he didn't say it back. "Nope nothing." Elena said just to toy with him. "Hey!" "Haha you are too much. I love you till the end of the Earth bye." "Tickle attacks when you get back! Bye." He said hanging up.

(_Okay so I am going to skip where they meet up with Kol!)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shame about Mary." "She was an original groupie." "Did she follow you the most?" Elena asked wanting to know who sired their line. "Maybe I did. Or it was Rebekah. The Klaus relationship. Can't forget the Elijah affair." "Now where were we? Right, this." With that Kol punched Damon in the face. "I am just trying to get even. You broke my neck killed my brother!" One last punch on Damon's face. "Now were even." "With you my lovely, I feel we can have some fun." Kol said touching Elena near her breast which she was not comfortable with. "Lots. Probably better than these Salvatores." "Don't touch her!" Damon came back up. Soon Kol was gone and they were heading back home.

(_They are back home and Elena is going up to Stefan's room)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elena stepped in Stefan's room she heard him in the shower. She started undressing herself and stepped in with him. She put her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "Hey there sexy." Elena said smiling onto Stefan's back. "Hey. How was the trip?" "How about you clean me off and I will talk to you in bed as we relax and watch TV? Sound like a plan" Elena spoke. "Sure come here. I missed you." Stefan said as he massaged Elena's shoulders. "I missed you too." Elena said and she kissed him with lust and love because after a trip like that she needed it.

After amazing shower sex, Elena and Stefan were in bed. "So about that trip?" "It was good. I missed Jeremy and I got to see him. "Elena I know that. You are hiding something. What is it?" "How do you always know?" She sat up to face him. "Besides being your boyfriend, I am also a vampire." "What's up Elena? Is it Damon?" "No it's Kol." "What did he do?" "Never mind." "Elena nobody gets to you like this." She was tearing up. "Kol threatened to rape me." She said with tears. "Elena listen nobody will touch you!" "Over my dead body. I swear once we find out we are not sired to Kol, I am going to tear him to pieces!" "I know you will but don't kill. That's never the answer." "Okay. Overboard but can I at least punch him?" "Yes" Elena said kissing Stefan. For the rest of the night they just laid there in bed until they both drifted off into sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
